


You're my Angel

by Skies_of_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Biology (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angels (Supernatural) are Weird, Angels play the harp, Annoyed Sam Winchester, Castiel Realizes Feelings For Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cute, Dean Winchester Realizes Feelings For Castiel, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Praying Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Singing, Staring, Wings, basically just staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies_of_Red/pseuds/Skies_of_Red
Summary: This is my headcanon for Dean and Castiels first kiss ;)Sam is annoyed,Dean sings,Cas talks about angels and harps





	You're my Angel

Dean had always found comfort in music.  
It was one of the few things that could take his mind off his troubles.  
On their last hunt he had come upon a pretty neat hifi system, nothing fancy and rather old, but damn those things were awesome!

So he set it up in his room, playing around with the tremble option, listening to the drums, the guitar solo, the lyrics..  
„If it keeps on raining levee’s going to break“  
and before he knew he sang along, he felt bad about it sometimes, singing for hours in the Car…  
Hell! He was in awe of Sams patience.  
„well…“ With a mischievous grin he turned up the volume.

„Going down - going down, now  
Going down - going down, now  
Going down - going down, now  
Going down  
Going dow- dow- dow- „

…someone HAS to save his Brother from developing a taste for terrible pop-music, might as well be him.

Dean recognised the next song after 5 seconds, turning the music up even louder

„I’m alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love  
Let's break the walls between us“

„Hey Dean“ Sam knocked at the door

„Don't make it tough  
I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough  
I've suffered and I've seen the light“

„DEAN!“

„MMMMusic too loud can’t hear ya Sammyy,  
you're my angel!  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my aaangel  
Come and make it alriiiight“

Dean swears he could HEAR Sam rolling his eyes and walking away

„Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside  
Yes it's true, loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love I'm nothing but a beggar“

„I like this Melody, it’s soothing“  
Cas spoke right behind him, startling him to jank at some buttons and making the station skreak

„CAS..“Dean started to scold but dropped it, capitulating.  
His angelic brain just seemed incapable of grasping the concept of doors.  
Instead he turned around smiling  
„yeah, right? It’s Aerosmith, why didn’t you tell me you liked it before?“  
one typical confused-cas expression later he answered  
„This is the first time I heared it“  
„No way! You heard that band at least 5 times while we were driving!“  
„Dean.. Human hearing is limited, those devices are made for humans, to me it just sounds like magnetic fields and electricity“  
„what.. so you can’t hear music?“  
„I can, just not in a way you could conceptualise, real human voices sound very different to recorded ones...„

He stood next to Dean, now looking intently at the hi fi system  
„right…Angels.. no harps..“ he held back a laugh at the thought of Cas trying to play with iron focus on the strings and failing.  
A bitter smile played on Castiels lips „Actually... In the beginning Lucifer used to play the harp, it was beautiful, me and all the other young seraphs would abandon Michaels training lessons to fly off and listen…“  
Cas met Deans eyes again muttering „… back then I had this feeling that even our father was listening, but I was probably wrong“  
Dean wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, putting a hand on his shoulder

„Dean, would you sing this song again for me?“  
„what“  
„I would like to hear it“  
Dean removed his hand from Castiels shoulder looking a bit embarrassed  
„are you sure about that? I’m a terrible Singer, especially for your hearing..“  
„Dean, your voice is one of the most beautiful things i have ever heard“ Cas deadpanned  
„…“  
„please?“

After a long moment of awkward staring Dean eventually cleared his throat and started to quietly sing

„Without your love a dog without a bone  
What can I do? I'm sleepin' in this bed alone  
Baby, you're my angel  
come and save me tonight“

Dean was blushing like a teenager and lowered his singing to a shy whisper.  
Damnit is this cheesy

„Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it alright  
Come and save me…“

Cas is looking at me funny.  
Of course he is…  
Singing THIS song to an Angel?  
What was I thinking?

„…“

„Ha ha.. see! I told you I’m terrible!…“

Cas stepped forward, staring in his eyes with that unreadable, wondrous expression he had almost always worn before getting more involved with the Winchesters.  
If Dean wasn’t so embarrassed he’d make a comment about personal space.

„Dean“

„…also I can’t sing when you’re standing so clo..“

suddenly Cas’s lips were brushing against Deans  
Cas on his tiptoes, hands stiff at his sides

before Dean could react the Angel shyed away from him  
„I.. I’m sorry, I didn’t, I didn’t mean to, I just…“ he stuttered looking absolutely terrified.  
„Cas…you…“  
Dean heard Cas unfolding his wings and quickly reached for his sleeve to ground him, but he was already gone.

„CAS!“

...

„GET BACK HERE!“

...

„I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU WAVELENGTH!“

...

Dean paced up and down the room hoping for his Angel to abruptly reappear but it didn’t happen.

„Cas?“

nothing

„O.K.“

frustratedly biting his lip Dean kneeled at his bedside, clasped his hands in prayer closed his eyes sighed and sang in a soft, determined voice

„I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough  
I've suffered and I've seen the light

Cas you're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
…  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Yeah, come and make it alright  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
…“

then there was the soft sound of shifting feathers

Castiel appeared next to him, his head leaning onto his shoulder.  
This time not startling Dean but making his Heart flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)  
this is my first fanfic so i hope i didn't TOTALLY fuck this up... 
> 
> honestly... I didn't have the time for this, i have 3 projects with deadlines coming up... but starting my career as fan fiction writer seemed a much better idea than working.. So... lucky you!


End file.
